Always Something
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: This is a funny little ditty, written in mid 2010. Maritza (Just Maritza) and I tossed it back and forth through emails, writing bits at a time until we got it done. It's all about one crazy, zany night in the lives of our favorite couple as they try to enjoy a little marital fun. It's not raunchy. Read and see how many ways we thought of to keep them apart. Haha.


**ALWAYS SOMETHING**

**By **

First two sentences written by several people on the forum.

From then on, _all italics written by Maritza ('Just Maritza')_

**All Bold written by Linda**

**July 2010**

**We're just a couple of nutty enthusiastic ladies who had nothing better to do a few weeks in 2010 than to mess with M&S's attempts at intimacy one crazy night – probably was a full moon. This story is just for laughs. Hope it gives you a chuckle. **

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sully kissed Michaela deeply. Conscious of peering eyes from the crib, she blushed and gave a little smile as she reached for the sheet to _cover her naked form._ **Sully laughed indulgently as he quickly rolled her on top of him and said, **_"Not so fast getting away from me."_

**"Getting away from you is the **_**last**_** thing on my mind," Michaela purred as she leaned down and**_ kissed him thoroughly to let him know they were just getting started, but she needed to take Katie to her sister so that _**the little girl ****couldn't ****climb out of her crib, toddle over, and pull back the sheet to see what game her parents were playing. **

**"I'll be right back," Michaela whispered. **

_As soon as his sultry wife left to take young Katie out the room, Sully sprang from their bed to ready himself for some serious loving when_ **his foot got caught in the bedclothes and he fell flat on his face. He lay there for a moment, dazed and naked. **_This was the scene Michaela happened to walk back to; her loving husband in a tangled mess with the bed sheets, mooning her and she couldn't help_ _but to laugh and_** put her hand over her mouth. Plopping down next to him on the floor, softly chuckling, she asked, "Are you alright?" **

**Dazed, Sully focused his eyes on her and replied, "...Who are you?" **

_As he flipped onto his back, Michaela switched into doctor mode, though very much his concerned wife, and frantically began to examine his head for any signs of injury, when suddenly_** he grabbed her, kissed her senseless, and chuckled, "Gotcha!" **

**Michaela pulled back and** _gasped, but before Sully knew it, she fainted before his eyes. He immediately _**regretted causing her such a scare. **

**"'Chaela, I'm sorry..." he murmured as he gently patted her face. "Wake up...please? The night's gonna get away." He jumped up and ran down the stairs, coming back up quickly with a glass of water, only to have his mouth drop open when he came in their bedroom and saw his wife,** _seductively thrown across their bed in a most revealing red negligee of lace and ribbons, her arm laying across her forehead as though still in faint. _

_"Sully, come quick...I think you may need to revive me." _

_Well, her brawny husband_, **not missing a beat, raised the glass of water above her head, tipping it slowly. **

"**You wouldn't..." she murmured, her eyes trained on the glass. He tipped it further and water splashed down on her nightgown. She sat bolt upright in the bed, trying valiantly not to screech in shock and wake the household. **

**"I can't believe you DID that!" she sputtered, the expression in her eyes a mixture of anger and mischief. Their eyes locked and he proceeded to slowly, seductively, come toward her as she backed up in response, until she was laying on the bed looking up at her extremely virile and aroused husband as he whispered, "I ran all the way downstairs for nothin'...**_ now you'll have to take your punishment." _

_"My punishment?" she asked amusingly, somehow finding herself becoming aroused as her mouth curved up sideways. "And what have you in mind for my punishment?" _

_"Shhh... close your eyes like a good little girl and you'll know soon enough,'' he said, his heated breath hovering over her full and luscious lips. One strong hand clasping both of hers over her head, the other mischievously _**but gently began to torture her** **in that secret ticklish spot near her ribs. Just as she thought his mouth would descend on hers in a breathtaking kiss, he veered to the side to blow 'raspberries' on her neck just below her left ear as he tickled her unmercifully, holding her hands firmly so she couldn't get away. **

**Forgetting to be quiet in the sleeping household, Michaela let out a screech that would wake the dead, followed almost immediately by the sound of footsteps running down the hall. The door flew open and... **

_"Ewwwe...PaPa! Butt!" The little girl giggled uncontrollably, pointing to her father's bare bottom and then continued her chant as loudly as she could before racing out the door, soon followed by a thud and a wail. Sully forewent the throw at the end of the bed he had used to cover his naked form earlier when he got the water for Michaela and rushed to his crying daughter. _

_Soon, a very nude Sully was surrounded by the other inhabitants of the household looking on as the child ceased her crying with a whimper upon hearing her father's soothing voice. _

_"Sully!"_** Michaela shrieked as Colleen and Brian looked on in shock, Colleen quickly turning away from the ****sight. Realizing his mistake and uncharacteristically blushing, Sully climbed carefully to his feet, using his tiny daughter as a pseudo loin-cloth, and backed into the bedroom. **

**"What a night this has turned out to be!" Michaela lamented as she took their daughter from her embarrassed husband. **

**"You can say that again!" Sully huffed as he quickly got in the bed and covered his lower half with the sheet. "And to think it all started with a simple kiss!" **

**Michaela looked over at him and immediately** _felt bad for him. Her husband had just wanted to love her on this special night, celebrating his return home from a week-long hunting trip with Cloud Dancing. _

_"The night is not over yet," she sat by him, giving him a saucy smile while cradling Katie, still whimpering from her little accident. _

_"Try telling her that."_

_"Oh, Sully she misses you, too."_

_**"**__Papa!" Katie cooed. At the sound of his daughter calling him, he turned and scooped her up to his chest. _

_"Hey baby girl, come here. We didn't mean to kick you out, but your ma and I need a little privacy to celebrate my return home." _

_"Want stayyyyy, playyyy."_

_"Oh, sweetheart, it isn't a game for you," her mother said._

_"Play, play, play!" Katie lifted animatedly._

_Sully, still eager to be with his __wife__**..**__**.**_**leaned over and gave Michaela a quick kiss, whispering, "Here, hold her a second," handing his fidgeting daughter to his wife while he scrambled back into his discarded buckskins.**** Then reaching for Katie again, he whispered to Michaela, "Don't go anywhere." **

"**I'll be right here," she whispered in return.**

**"Now Katie, how about I tell you a story...but ya gotta be in bed first," Sully asked the little girl.**

**"Stowwy! ****Stowwy! Stowwy!" Katie squealed.**

**Sully stood up with the child in his arms and began an animated story about a tiny Cheyenne girl as he walked down the hall to Colleen's room. **

**Fifteen minutes later, the soonest he POSSIBLY could, he returned to his bedroom and opened the door to **_find__ Michaela fast asleep. _

_"__Noooo…" he cried out inwardly as he scurried over to the bed to check if she really was asleep. He gently caressed her face, praying to the spirits above she was just resting her eyes while waiting for him._

_"__Michaela, sweetheart, you awake?" But she didn't make a move. He had in mind to just desperately shake her awake, but he didn't have the heart, knowing how often she lost sleep. Thus, dejectedly, he proceeded to plop on the bed with his pants on when suddenly…_**he heard her softly chuckling.**

**Looking over at her, the expression in his eyes incredulous, he growled low in his throat. "I can't believe you're teasin' me...at a time like this!"**

**"I'm sorry," Michaela giggled, trying to squash the silliness that had invaded her personality. "I just couldn't resist..." Seeing the disbelieving look on her husband's face, Michaela realized she may have pushed him too far. **

**Taking him by surprise, she pushed him flat on the bed, threw her leg over his body and straddled him, leaning down to plant a ****passionate kiss**** upon his lips. Seconds later, she stopped short and they both turned their heads to gaze over in disappointment to find... **_young Katie grinning up at them with her arms in the air, wanting them to pick her up. She had apparently been trying to pull herself into her parents' bed._

"_Mama, papa! Play, play, play horsy, too!"_

"_Oh, sweetheart, you're not supposed to be out of bed," said her disillusioned mother. She picked the child up, and heard her husband let out a frustrated sigh as he punched the mattress with his fist. _

_Soon Colleen was at the open door, embarrassingly excusing herself for interrupting them. "I'm sorry Ma; Pa. Katie woke up and ran out of my room before I knew it." Her two siblings suddenly appeared, wondering about the commotion. _

_Sully just about…_**screamed in frustration! Uncharacteristically gruff, he climbed off the bed, took Katie from Michaela's arms and plopped her in Colleen's with a stern, "Watch her this time" look in his eye, then opening his arms he shooed all four young people out the door, closing it with a firm swing. **

**Turning toward his wife as he ran his hands through his hair, they both took a deep breath, eyes locked, then dissolved into chortles.**

**"You know...this is all my fault...I started the foolishness with pretendin' ta lose my memory."**

**"Well...why don't we just...get back in bed and snuggle and **_start all over again__.__"_

_Sully didn't know how to tell his wife that he may have lost his mood. "Ugh…I kinda feel bad throwing Katie out like that."_

"_I know what you mean. I keep thinking Katie will find her way back to us in no time," she edged closer to him._

"_So what do we do?" he backed away a little._

"_Lock the door, Sully and if we have to, barricade it."_

_Sully laughed, feeling more enamored with his beautiful wife as he locked the door, but he wondered if he could now perform with the way this evening was frustrating him with interruptions. Suddenly, his wife _**reached out toward him, caressing his bare chest with her fingertips. **

**She had noticed his deflated state and not wanting to hurt his manly pride, she fibbed, "All of these interruptions have kind of doused the fire for me...but I can think of a few ways to achieve re-ignition," she finished in a sultry whisper, pressing her body against his and leaning up to take his mouth with hers in a steamy kiss that would rival a locomotive.**

**Sully felt an immediate spark and grinned inwardly as he realized his wife's ministrations were already achieving the desired affects. **

**Quickly sweeping her into his arms, he deposited her on the bed with a sexy growl, only to pull back when Michaela** _screamed._

_"__What? What is it? Did I hurt ya?" He anxiously got up off of her and watched as she sprang from the bed. Apparently Katie's bottle was left behind and must have opened, spilling the contents on their bed. _

_"__That's it, let's go," he growled._

_"__Where are we going?!" she was already being tugged out the door after he grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed. _

_"__Somewhere where I can properly and __**thoroughly**__ make love to my wife without any interruptions," he roared like a man on a mission. Michaela observed him amusingly as he huffed and puffed with her out the door._

_"__Wait, I need my robe and slippers."_

_"__Not where I'm taking ya," he stopped to wrap her in the blanket. "All you need is my love to cover ya." Then he lifted her up to take her to the…_**loft of the barn.**

**Reaching the building, the clandestine lovers giggled like teenagers as they quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Sully leaned to give his wife a quick, firm kiss as he reached behind himself and bolted the door for insurance.**

**Carrying Michaela to the ladder, he put her feet on the rungs and she climbed up quickly, spreading her blanket out as Sully quickly scrambled up after her.**

"**I can't believe we're doing this...out ****here****," she murmured, glancing around at the shadowy space.**

"**Me neither, since we got a perfectly good bed upstairs, but DANG IT, I've had it up to HERE with interruptions!" he answered, gesturing above his head before taking her in his arms.**

"**I feel like it's been a ****month**** since we been together," he whispered, leaning in for a slow, deep, sensuous kiss. Lowering her to the blanket, he slowly began raining kisses down her neck and across her chest as his fingers worked at removing her negligee, one inch at a time.**

"**Oh Sully, make love to me," Michaela moaned, feeling very much like a cat in heat. Thinking they were finally going to be able to complete a session of lovemaking, Sully took her lips with his again as her fingers reached eagerly for the button on his buckskins.**

**Just then, **_the barn door flew open with a loud bang and a familiar dreaded voice called out to them._

_The fevered couple once again abruptly stopped what they were about to eagerly engage in and scurried to cover themselves up. _

_"__Nooooo! Not again!" Let out Sully unbelievably, running his hand furiously through his hair. "I can't believe I can't connect with my wife!" _

_"__I thought you locked the door securely," she scurried frantically, searching for her negligee, feeling mortified, certain the intruder knew what they were up to. _

_"__I guess I didn't, cause he barged in anyway."_

_"__Hey, I'm in trouble here! I know you guys are here—I just saw ya run inside. I hope I ain't interrupting anything good, but I'm bleeding to death here and could use a stitch or two!" the unwelcomed intruder bellowed._

_"__Sully, he said he's bleeding. I have a duty to tend to him." Michaela turned her head to yell out, "I'll be right down Hank!" then slipped the transparent gown on and wrapped the blanket about her. Feeling a bit embarrassed, she pushed all feelings aside for the time being. _

_As she rushed into the house to put on something decent and retrieve her bag, Hank inquired wickedly, sniggering as soon as Michaela was out of earshot, "So, is this a regular occurrence for you guys to mess around in the barn?"_

_Sully couldn't take it any more and just had to…_**get out of there. Clamping his teeth together to keep from yelling in frustration, he practically jumped down from the loft, threw a halter on his horse, vaulted on bareback, and hightailed it. He had to clear his head before he absolutely lost his mind!**

"**Hey, pal, was it somethin' I said?" Hank snickered, coughing from the dust of Sully's horse galloping by.**

**Just then, Michaela came to the porch and called for Hank to come inside so she could tend to his wound.**

"**Did I hear a horse?" she asked as she drew the lamp closer and readied her medicines and needle and thread while Hank took a seat at the kitchen table.**

"**Yeah...Sully lit outta here like his tail was on fire," Hank supplied as he rolled back his sleeve.**

"**Sully left?" Michaela almost whined, her gaze drawn to the window as she pictured the many times they had been interrupted that night and wondering where her husband had ridden off to.**

**Hank, having drunk a little more than usual and feeling a little more frisky than normal, gazed up at her, his voice dripping with seduction, and said,**_"Well, I can fill in if you're still in heat."_

_Michaela, appalled, pulled a pair of scissors at him, "One more word out of you and I just might use this accidentally for the wrong reason." _

_He laughed before he made to zipper his mouth shut with his good hand, still leaving on a crooked drunken smile. Michaela finished with him as quickly as she could and ordered him to sleep it off anywhere but around there. She waited a while to hear any sign of Sully returning, but after over an hour she decided to check if he was in his near by lean-to. _

_Michaela finally reached it and was relieved to see the familiar blanket being occupied, nicely tucked around a sleeping form. She decided to join him the rest of the night and maybe, finally, they could be alone and love one another. She went to lay by his side, commencing to crawl into the blanket when she smelled an uncharacteristic scent. She immediately pulled back the blanket, and she screamed seeing…_**Hank sleeping there.**

**He bolted upright at her scream, yelling, "Michaela what the crap is wrong with you, screamin' like that?"**

**Michaela jumped up and backed away from him, alarmed that she was alone with HANK and had no clue as to the whereabouts of her husband. **

**Suddenly, everything was just too much. Dragging herself to the other side of the small campfire, she slumped on the ground and dissolved in a puddle of tears, moaning, "Sullyyyyyy."**

**This unnerved the normally teasing barkeep and his heart went out to the lady doc. After watching her a few moments, he crawled over to her, reaching out a hand and patting her on the back, murmuring, "Aww, Michaela...now...don't cry...everything'll be okay..."**

**Frustrated beyond her last nerve, words began to pour from her mouth as she recounted the frustrating night. "Kissing... Katie...watching... took her to Colleen...Sully hit his head...I fainted...he threw water on me...he punished me...Katie saw his..." by then she had buried her face in his chest and her words were muffled and unintelligible. Hank's eyes had grown wide, wondering what kind of kinky stuff these two were involved in, when all of a sudden**_ Sully was there before him with a menacing stare, "Unhand my wife Hank, if you know what's good for you!"_

_Hank's hand immediately shot up into the air, but Michaela was still clinging to him in tears, unaware of her husband's presence. "Sorry, she ain't letting me go, maybe she prefers me after all," he dared to utter. This enraged Sully further as he suddenly lifted Michaela from Hank. She suddenly realized it was her husband and was about to eagerly embrace him when he held her back and finally took that swing at the barkeep, relieving all his pent up frustration from the evening. _

_"__Sully! How could you? He's hurt!" she immediately went to check on Hank. _

_Giving up, Sully threw his hands in the air. Leaning to grab an item from inside the lean-to, he stormed away, riding toward the road leading into town. Odd that he was heading there rather than deep in the woods, Michaela thought. But she couldn't go after him just yet until she looked Hank over to make sure he wasn't in a worse condition. _

_"__I'm fine," Hank caught her hand midway checking his face. "Go on after him or I'll have to live with his wrath for a while. Oh, and take my horse."_

_Michaela immediately hopped on the horse, leaving Hank behind to fall back to sleep. She arrived in town assuming Sully headed there and went straight to…_**the clinic. As she turned the corner, relief washed over her as she saw her husband's horse tethered out front. Stopping Hank's horse next to Sully's, she spied Sully slumped on the bench sulking. Michaela dismounted and tentatively approached her errant husband, feeling somewhat like a bullfighter approaching the bull...**

**He looked up when she neared him, eying her up and down, his frustration level not much improved. "You finally leave your boyfriend to come spend time with your husband?" he groused sarcastically.**

**Choosing not to take offense, as she totally understood his irritation, she merely smiled and lowered herself next to him on the bench. "No...I left my ****patient****, and ****friend****, to come find the man I love with all my heart," she murmured softly. "The man I've been aching to make love with this entire night – and would have – if not for a dozen ridiculous interruptions..." she added, patiently waiting for him to turn to her.**

**After a few moments, she spotted the barest hint of a smile on his lips and before she could blink, he jumped up, unlocked the clinic, grabbed her hand and dragged her inside, slamming the door behind them and locking it securely.**

**Not stopping, Sully opened the connecting door and swept her up into his arms, taking the steps two by two as he **_lip locked with her._

_"__Sully!" she broke the kiss. "We can't here. This is my place of practice."_

_"__Who says you can't? No one's here," he continued mounting the steps._

_"__I'll have memories of what we did here," she argued feebly._

_"__Good, so let's initiate every room," he snickered with a delightedly wicked smile._

_"__You're insatiable." _

_They reached the top and he allowed her feet to drop to the floor, crushing her into his embrace, his lips greedily taking hold of her mouth again. "Mmm," she let out, surprised at his ferocity._

_"__That's called craving your wife and doing something about it right away, before another interruption comes along," he panted, his warm hand roaming desperately over her inflamed body._

_"__And you think the clinic is safe from any interruptions?" she asked, though her body was betraying her as she felt Sully's arousal pressing against her. She moved in closer, pressing her hips firmly to his. _

_"__It's the middle of the night, who's gonna come by?" already reaching for her robe and loosening the sash. _

_"__But..."_

_"__Besides, it's your clinic. You can do anything you want here."_

_"__So it is..." she smiled saucily as she began to pull up the shirt he had grabbed at his lean-to before riding away. Dragging it over his head, she let it fall to the floor._

_"__M'hmm…" he began to walk her towards the closest room, tugging off the robe, and letting it drop at the entrance. "You actually put on your undergarments under your flannel gown and robe?" he asked with an incredulous chuckle._

_"__I was to tend to Hank. I would have felt nude in front of him knowing the way his mind works," and that made him chuckle further._

_The tension mounting, she began to eagerly fumble with the button on his buckskin pants. _

_"__Easy, gotta handle with care," and swiftly helped her pull his pants off. _

_Once inside, he didn't waste time, half tugging off her chemise and pantaloons while fusing with her as they kissed, caressed, touched and embraced. Tumbling to the bed with anticipating laughter, they rolled, turning and twisting on the mattress, while feverishly tasting, licking, nibbling, and stroking one another._

_Suddenly, a shot was heard outside the clinic, followed by, "We've got the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up or we're coming in."_

_Shocked, the heated couple pulled apart, anxiously covering themselves as they gathered their bearings from the interrupted noises._

_"__Ugh! Not again!" Sully exploded with venom, repeatedly punching the bed._

_"__Oh, Sully," she said distressfully, "I don't want them to know what we're up to."_

_Regaining his composure, he kissed her for reassurance, "Don't worry, I got it covered. You go and…"_** he began, but before he could finish his thought, they both heard the door downstairs being kicked open. Michaela squealed, looking around frantically for a way out of this predicament.**

**Sully grabbed a blanket off the bed and quickly wrapped it around his middle, knowing he didn't have time to wiggle back into his tight buckskins, as he could hear heavy footsteps pounding up the steps. "Stay here and be quiet. I'll send 'em away," he whispered to his frantic wife, stepping out the door and closing it just as Daniel, the sheriff, rounded the banister, followed closely by Loren, Jake, Horace and Robert E.**

"**Sully! What the HECK you doin' up here...like ****that****?" Loren bellowed.**

**Before Sully could say a word, Jake asked, "I think the question here is, 'Who the heck's he up here WITH?' I don't know about you fellas, but I think there's no question what he's been doin'!" The barber added derisively, his eyes raking Sully's obviously nude form, barely hidden by the small blanket.**

"**Sully, I'm dang surprised at you. Steppin' out on ****Michaela****! She worships the ground you WALK on!" Daniel barked, anger boiling in him that the woman for which he felt such strong unrequited love was about to be heartbroken.**

**Horace and Robert E. both stood shaking their heads disapprovingly at the man and friend they each had thought incapable of such an indiscretion.**

**What a night. ****Sully thought to himself as he ran a hand frustratingly through his long hair, not sure at that point what to do. Michaela had made it plain she did not want anyone to know what they had been up to...but wasn't it worse to let everyone think he had been messing around on her? **

"**Sully...you been like a son to me, but right now I gotta say...I'm ****ashamed**** of you!" Loren groused, disgust evident in his scowl. **

"**Hey, I just realized somethin'...that's HANK'S horse out there..." Jake began, all of the men recoiling with unwelcome pictures of what might have happened behind that door.**

**Before their imaginations could incriminate him any further, Sully burst forth with, "Now stop right there! Yeah, that's Hank's horse, but Hank came out to the homestead ta get my wife ta stitch him up when he cut himself somehow. Right now, far as I know, he's sleepin' off a bender at one 'a my old lean-to's!"**

"**Well then...who you got hid behind that door? One a Hank's ****girls****?" Daniel sneered.**

**At that moment, every eye turned toward the slowly opening door as...**_ the person in question spoke up._

_"__No, it's his wife he has in here," Michaela determinedly declared as she stepped out to reveal herself in her robe. All mouths dropped. "We came here after checking on Hank's injury and letting him sleep off his intoxication in Sully's lean-to close to town. Since we were closer to town and being so late, we decided to just spend the night here."_

_Shame and embarrassment was written all over the men. "Awe, sorry, Dr. Mike…we thought you were some intruder comin' to rob the clinic," Loren let out._

_"__Yeah, with the way this town is growing with all sorts of strangers and the recent burglaries, can't be too careful," Jake followed._

_"__Sorry, Sully—Dr. Mike," Robert E. chimed in followed with Horace's, "Same here, I hope we didn't interrupt your marital duties…__**Ouch!"**_

_"__Horace!" Robert E. exclaimed, having just poked him in the side. _

_"__Oops, sorry. Guess I'm still sleepy," yawned Horace regretfully. _

_"__Guys, I'm real sorry, just doing my job," Daniel expressed sincerely, clasping Sully's hand before finally smiling. Knowingly, he looked between the two people he most cared for. "But I'm sure glad it's just you two."_

_"__I thank you all for watching out over the clinic, but if you'll excuse us, we'd like to get some sleep."_

_"__**Yes, Ma'am,"**__ he let out excitedly. "Let's leave them alone, fellas," continued Daniel, scooting the men out and saying their goodnights as they left. _

_Michaela finally collapsed into her husband's waiting arms, letting out her breath, her eyes misting a little. "Oh, Sully, this has been a most unpleasant, overwhelming, eventful evening. I feel so ashamed."_

_"__Why, cause you were caught alone with your __**Husband**__ in __**your **__own clinic. What's there to be ashamed of?"_

_"__They may think we have been engaging intimately."_

_"__So? That's what we're supposed to do, we're married," he murmured into her ear suggestively. "I think they know by now we've been intimate plenty of times, especially having Katie as evidence." That got Michaela giggling, realizing the absurdity in her reasoning._

_"__Alright, I'm not ashamed," she wiped her face before staring lovingly at her husband, followed with a hint of pout. "But I am still a little embarrassed having been caught being obviously intimate here in my place of practice."_

_He kissed the pout magically away and cooed, "Just look at it this way. They know how much we love and still crave each other, and it don't matter where we love each other, so long as we express it as often as we can. Let 'em be jealous." _

_Staring at her amorously and caressing her neck, he slid his hand into her robe and cupped her intimately. "So…where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" he murmured and then made to pull open her robe._

_"__Sully, please, I don't think I can…"_

**"Sure ya can. C'mon, let's just lay down together and relax. I promise – NO ONE will interrupt us again tonight."**

**"You can't make promises like that," she playfully argued as she allowed him to coax her to the bed.**

**Soon they were totally naked again, luxuriating in each other's kisses and caresses, taking their time to warm up – each feeling a little shell-shocked after so many interruptions. Many minutes later as things were really heating up, Sully began to position their bodies for some serious lovemaking. Just as he claimed her lips again for a fiery kiss...she hiccuped. **

**Both pairs of eyes flew open. Michaela, her face becoming a bright pink, murmured, "Excuse me." Sully chuckled and leaned in again. "Hick!"**

**He pulled back in disbelief. "Are you doin' that on purpose?"**

**"No, of course not!" Michaela responded, slightly hurt that he would think that. "Hick!"**

**Waiting a few moments, he leaned in again. "Hick!"**

**"Michaela stop it! I can't kiss ya if ya keep hiccupin' like that!"**

**"I can't stop just like that...have you ever tried to stop... Hick!... hiccuping and couldn't?"**

**His ardor cooling fast, Sully scrambled to fix the problem so they could finally unite before he forgot how. "Well...what can I do? Ya want some water?"**

**"Yes, I...Hick!...guess so."**

**He jumped up off the bed and poured her a glass from the pitcher she had filled earlier that day. Hurrying back, he handed it to her, suggesting helpfully, "Try holdin' your nose while you drink it."**

**She nodded, held her nose, and slowly drank the whole glass. Sitting still and locking eyes with her husband, they both waited a full minute while nothing happened.**

**Grinning, she began, "I think it...Hick!"**

**"Michaela!"**

**"I'm sorry!" she whined, the frustration of the whole evening – and now this – pushing her way over her limit. She dropped her face into her hands in misery. Out came a muffled, "...ck!"**

**Sully felt like a total heel for upsetting her so, but this was just too much. First it was other people interrupting – and now they were interrupting themselves!**

**"Aw, sweetheart...don't cry. They'll stop...we'll think 'a somethin'."**

**She looked up at him in total defeat. "What? I once knew...Hick!...a person who had the hiccups for...Hick!...three days!"**

**That was the last thing Sully wanted to hear. Wracking his brain for something to alleviate the situation, he sat down next to his beleaguered wife and gently pulled her into his arms. "Hick!" **

**He rolled his eyes.**

**Just then **_a loud shattering crash was heard across the room, frightening Michaela out of her wits with a startled scream as she momentarily clung to her husband. Sully had hurled the table lantern towards the opposite wall. _

_"__Sully, what was that?!" She scrambled to investigate. Sully remained in bed in amusement, chuckling lightly as he observed his stunning wife suddenly cured of her hiccups. _

_"__Don't get too close, or you'll cut your pretty little feet," he warned._

_She stood at a distance and saw by the light of the moon beaming in that it was the lantern from the side of the bed. She immediately turned to her husband. "Sully!—you do realize you'll have to pay for a new one."_

_"__With pleasure—by the way, I think you may be cured."_

_Michaela suddenly realized her hiccups had indeed ceased. "Oh, you…," and she threw herself heedlessly onto the bed, landing partly on him with delight and a thud. _

_"__Hey, careful with the merchandise," he winced momentarily, but welcomed her with open arms, rolling her onto her back and pressing intimately against her as she responded. "Now, that's more like it," and went straight away kissing, caressing, fondling recklessly, praying that nothing would interrupt them this time and making Michaela forget her embarrassment. _

_Suddenly, a loud cracking noise was heard and then..._

_Klump! went the…_**bed.**

"**What the...!" Sully gasped as Michaela squealed in surprise.**

**The startled lovers lay there together in a tangled mess of sheets, covers and assorted limbs as dust, cotton, wool and horsehair fibers floated down on them, due to the splintered bed frame tearing the mattress as it fell under their combined weight.**

**Barely able to see him in the pale light of the moon shining in through the terrace doors, Michaela looked up into her aggravated husband's eyes as she teetered on the brink between hilarious giggles and tears of exasperation.**

"**I don't care...nothin's gonna stop me from finishin' what we started," Sully growled as he determinedly lowered his lips to his wife's mouth. She willingly complied as determination to beat this unseen "bad luck" foe rose within her as well.**

**More dust and horsehair poofed as Sully shifted above her, but he forged right on, kissing and caressing, until... "A-a-a- chooooo!"**

"**Oh sweetheart!" Michaela exclaimed. "We forgot, mattress stuffing makes you sneeze and..."**

"**Anth by doze gets sthopped up," he finished miserably.**

**Suddenly a surge of aggravated adrenalin rose within Michaela and she wiggled out from under him, got to her feet and reached down for his hand, tugging at him to follow her as she ground out, "Come on, we're going down the hall – now!"**

**"A-a-a- chooooo!" was all he could muster as he climbed to his feet behind her, shaking dust and fibers out of his hair. She tugged him all the way down the hall, far away from the mess, as "A a a chooo!" echoed on the walls.**

**Pulling him inside the farthest room, she tugged him to the bed and he sat down miserably. "Wait right here," she instructed as she swiftly grabbed a coverlet and draped it around her shoulders.**

"**Where ya... a a chooo!...goin'?" he rasped.**

"**Downstairs to get you some stinging nettle tea. I'll be right back."**

**Before he could say a word, she was gone with a swish of the coverlet.**

**Ten minutes later, she re-entered the room with the tea..**_**.**__and found Sully peacefully fast asleep on his back. She quietly placed the tea down and sat by him on the bed to stare at him a long while, sighing. __**This **__**was some long night, **__she thought. __Pushing away some lose strands from his face, she leaned in to lightly kiss him goodnight before snuggling in with him. _

_"__Hey…" he murmured out._

_"__You're awake."_

_"__I am now. How long was I out?"_

_"__Not too long, maybe a few minutes."_

_"__Feels like a life time."_

_"__Feeling any better with your allergy?"_

_"__I think so," he took in a couple of sniffs to test himself, before turning unto his side to face her._

_"__Why don't you just drink the tea anyway?"_

_"__I'd rather just drink you in," he finished with a suggestive smile._

_"__Sully… don't you think we ought to call it quits tonight after all that's happened?"_

_"__Uh-uh," he moved in closer to her, "I ain't giving up just yet. What about you?"_

_"__I…," feeling her body begin to react to his, "I'm willing if you are," and smiled back in a come-hither way._

_"__Good, come here," and with that he…_**reached out and gently caressed her face with the backs of his fingers. "You're so beautiful...and you look darn fetchin' with just that coverlet around ya..." he murmured sensually, leaning in to caress her lips softly with his.**

**She **_sighed and __moaned in delight, __responding eagerly; suckling at his lips, till he parted hers open and slipped in with urgency, tasting and messaging deliciously and causing her to melt further into him—no one could break them apart now. His hand now raced feverishly over her heated intoxicating body as he took more of her and vise versa. They rolled, and tumbled taking turns pleasuring…_**each other with their hands and lips.**

"**I don't care ****what**** happens, I ain't stoppin' this time," Sully whispered passionately into her ear, sending shivers of anticipation coursing through her body. Too overcome with passion to even respond verbally, Michaela moved her head to capture his lips with hers, drinking of him hungrily as he **_positioned her for entry and readied himself to reach the ultimate goal. _

_"__Sully," she gasped in between, "Slow down a little…"_

_"__Sorry, can't help myself," he rolled off, feeling like a jerk._

_After a moment's hesitation, she murmured, "I didn't mean for you to stop," and immediately mounted him. Surprising him with delight, he welcomed her as she eased herself onto him and he responded eagerly._

_"__My, you are hungry…" she managed to gasp out._

_"__M'mm…h'mm…" and he _**began his rhythm, caressing her hips as he began to move. **

"**Oh Sully!" she gasped in sheer relief of finally being able to join with her husband. She felt starved for him. However, after just a few strokes, his eyes widened and he murmured, "...Oh no...!"**

"**Nooo...oh no, not yet!" she moaned, trying to slow him down, but it was too late. With a growl, Sully gripped her hips as he arched upward, unable to control himself. **

**Moments later, she rolled off to his side... **_disappointed at herself for not helping him to hold off. _

_"__Michaela…I'm so sorry," he whispered, immediately cradling her. _

_"__Sully, no…," she turned to face him. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that."_

_"__You were fine," he reassured, kissing her face. "I was just too eager. If you give me a moment, I promise to take care of ya."_

_"__Cross your heart?" she mischievously looked up at him._

_Sully laughed as he crossed his heart. He so loved his wife. "Wow, you must also be starved yourself."_

_"__Very," she let out seductively. Suddenly she gasped…_** "Sully! You know that's my most ticklish spot!" she fussed as his errant hand found its way to that spot he knew so well, low on her left side.**

**He just chuckled. She didn't like the look in his eye as she'd seen that same look too many times. She knew if he started tickling, she wouldn't be able to get away from those strong arms. Before he could blink, she jumped off the bed and ran; a creamy white streak with a swish of flowing copper was all he saw.**

"**Hey you! Come back here...I ain't finished with you yet!" Sully teased, jumping up and taking off after his disappearing wife.**

**As he came to the door, he looked both ways, wondering where she went until...**_he heard a door shut followed by a shattered sound in one of the rooms to his left. _

_"__Michaela, you alright?" he shouted in concern, thinking she'd hurt herself._

_Michaela, having grabbed a bedspread, held her giggle as she hid under the bed after accidentally knocking down a vase. Sully tried to listen for her, and thought he heard a muffled giggle and headed towards it. He entered the very room._

_"__Come out, come out wherever you are…if you know what's good for ya," he teased, and headed towards the wardrobe closet when…_**Michaela began to sneak out from the other side of the bed. Sully opened the door to the wardrobe and looked inside, shuffling things around, calling for her. He didn't notice Michaela sneaking behind him in the dark.**

**As she passed, she couldn't resist his vulnerable position, so she carefully placed her hands on his back and pushed him inside the wardrobe, chuckling as she made her escape. Three steps down the hall, however, she heard him holler out in pain. **

**Immediately contrite, she wheeled around and hurried back to her husband. "Sully! Are you all right sweetheart? I didn't mean to..."**

_She poked her head into the wardrobe. "Gottcha," he grabbed her, causing her to scream. _

_"__Sully… you tricked me!"_

_"__Now you're __**mine**__," he laughed wholeheartedly as he reeled her into the closet. "So you wanna play rough," he began tickling her, making her squeal at the top of her lungs. "All…right," she struggled, "You win…I give… up."_

_"__That's more like it." He ceased his torture, taking her mouth in a sultry kiss. Tangling themselves with some hanging clothing, objects from the shelf above fell on them as they maneuvered recklessly and a little more intimately. They felt as if the earth moved. Or was it the wardrobe?_

_Breathlessly breaking apart from him, she panted, "Wouldn't it be safer outside the closet? I'm afraid the furniture won't hold up."_

_He instantly lifted her, reclaiming her mouth, and stepped out of the wardrobe only to…_**stumble and fall. Quickly turning so Michaela wouldn't be injured, Sully took the brunt of the fall, landing hard on his back, her weight on his chest expelling his breath with an "ummmph!"**

**He lay there a moment slightly dazed, wondering what else could possibly happen on this mishap-laden night.**

"**Oh sweetheart! Did you hurt your back?" Michaela gasped as she hastily rolled to his side. Still a bit stunned, Sully mumbled "...I'm fine..." Instantly in doctor mode, Michaela instructed, "Don't move," and jumped up to go downstairs and find and retrieve her stethoscope.**

**Concentrating on her task, she failed to hear him sneak up behind, grab her, and quickly deposit her upon the examination table as she let out a loud squeal. Her eyes wide, mouth open in shock, she stared up at her husband as he positioned himself on top of her and whispered, "I've fantasized about you and me on this table a thousand times."**

_Michaela blushed, turning away concealing a chuckle. Sully found her endearing every time she colored and loved making her so._

_"__I see you have the same fantasy, too, m'mm."_

_"__Sully…I…" she buried her face in his powerful chest from the embarrassment at having been found out. He always knew how to read her and make her turn red._

_Lovingly caressing her face, he murmured, "So, what ails my favorite enticing patient today?"_

_She raised her head and admitted unwaveringly, "Well, Dr. Sully. I'm suffering from a lack of being fulfilled."_

_"__Let me guess, your husband couldn't contain himself."_

_"__No, he couldn't," she feigned annoyance by pouting._

_"__Tsk, tsk, tsk," and kissed the pout away. "Well, I don't normally do this for all my patients, in fact you're the only one, but since you're real special to me, how about a special treatment I pride myself in?"_

_"__A special treatment?" she let out breathlessly, positioning herself for him, and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"__Um h'mm," he began feather kissing her neck and stroking sensually up and down her thighs, firmly placing himself against her._

_"__And you're that good?" she gasped, feeling herself respond immediately._

_"__The best," he professed proudly. Her heart pulsated. His voice rasping so close to her ear, dripping with desire, was her undoing._

_"__Well, then…Dr. Sully..." her lips moved into her trademark left side grin. Her breath heaving with anticipation, she murmured, "I suggest…you get on with my…special treatment."_

_"__With pleasure," _**he whispered as he lowered his head to capture her lips sensuously while expertly joining their bodies with one smooth move. **

**This time their loving was slow, gentle, and oh so thorough. By this point in their marriage, Sully knew her so well; he knew just how to use his hands, his lips and his body to bring her to ultimate pleasure. **

**All thoughts of this crazy night's many interruptions melted away in the delicious heat of their lovemaking.**

**Much later, totally sated and resting in each other's arms as they snuggled together in bed in an orderly recovery room, Michaela whispered, "Dr. Sully, may I say that you are an expert in your field of study."**

**Sully chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple, whispering, "Thank you...and may I say...you were the perfect patient."**

"**The next time my ****husband**** leaves me...unfulfilled...I'll make sure to make an appointment with ****you****," she quipped teasingly.**

"**Just make sure he's outta town as I wouldn't wanna tangle with him...he can be a mountain lion when he's riled...and I happen ta know he's extremely possessive when it comes ta you."**

**She chuckled again, thoroughly enjoying their playful banter. "You have a point there...I'll be discreet."**

_OOOOOOO_

_Ok, this story isn't totally over, as Maritza promised to write a final scene, and with that amazing imagination of hers, it will be a doozy, I'm sure. For new readers, if you haven't read Maritza's stories yet, do a writer search for '__**Just Maritza**__'. She's written 43 stories that are sure to make you chuckle, or sigh & thud. (My personal fav of hers is 'The Horseback Ride')._


End file.
